


Keeping Watch

by Doranwen



Series: our fate before us [3]
Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Gen, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd have to credit Cassie with saving his life <b>again</b>, Nick realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Writing beta credit to AlterEgon; any errors or bad writing can likely be attributed to me ignoring her good advice.
> 
> Thanks to all who tried to help me come up with a title—this was the most impossible fic to give a title to. :P

They stay in Munich only long enough to switch to the trains. Nick helps Cassie refine the fine art of not making decisions Watchers can track ("there's a big difference between using your visions to avoid people and keeping them from following you in the first place, Cassie," he points out), and they meander here and there across Europe for the next week, eventually ending up in London. (They barely step out of the train station before Cassie insists that they pick up a phone for each of them. She doesn't say why, but Nick strongly suspects a vision has something to do with it.) It takes them a couple days to find a small flat to live in, and another couple days for Nick to find the nearest place he can gamble. 

Right now he's glancing down at Cassie, hair splayed all golden and blue against his chest ("color would get boring if it didn't get changed up now and then, Nick," she told him the first day after the pink was gone). It was one frantic phone call earlier that evening that had him bowing out of a game before he was finished, paying whoever he had to in order to exit. He'd opened the door of their flat to the sight of Cassie sitting on the one chair they'd purchased so far, clutching her phone with pale fingers.

"I Saw you dead; blood everywhere. Someone had a knife." Her voice was calm, nothing like the panic he'd heard on the phone minutes before.

Nick had walked over to her and spread his arms wide, giving her an easy smile. "I'm fine, see? Nothing to worry about."

That had clearly been the wrong thing to say because she was on her feet in a flash. "I Saw it, Nick; don't tell me there's nothing to worry about! You'd be dead if I hadn't called you!" She wasn't shouting, but it was close.

Nick's ears caught a hitch in her voice, and he lifted his hands to her shoulders. She'd slumped under his touch, limp and pliable, and he molded her to him.

Now he looks at the soft strands, inches from his mouth. "I'm not hurt; you saved me," he says quietly. He releases her and ruffles her hair a little. The teasing gesture earns him a glare, but it lacks heat. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat. Which do you feel like more, Indian or Chinese?" He suspects he knows the answer; she seems to like just about every type of food there is (even the smell of the fish market in Hong Kong didn't faze her), but he's starting to notice that her eyes light up every time he mentions curry.

"Indian," Cassie says as she picks up her bag.

Nick grins and follows her out the door. "Predictable," he tells her. The resulting squabble should restore her usual mood, he figures; he decides he was right when the snark returns halfway down the street.


End file.
